The Emotive and the Telepathist
by Willow99
Summary: Two sisters, an ex-vampire and a sort of werewolf, no this isn't another twilight story. Welcome to the Sanctuary full of drama, action, and well, romance.
1. Chapter 1: Nine Lives, One Sanctuary

Disclaimer: The author has no rights to anything bearing resemblance to the incredibleness that is in its entirety Sanctuary nor any of its lovely characters. Basically, if it looks familiar, it probably belongs to somebody else. The oc's Sammy and Cornelia do however belong to Willow, though anyone foolish enough to ask can borrow them.

Chapter One: Nine Lives, One Sanctuary

The large doors behind us swung shut. A room lay before us, high ceiling, almost catacomb like in appearance. Looking around it was all I could not to stare, trying to, all at once, take everything in while focusing on every single thing one at a time. A voice rang out in front of us, lilting, clear, and very British "Welcome to the Sanctuary"

ZZzZZ Seven hours previously, New York

Two girls walked at a meandering pace through the bustle of one of the busiest cities in the world. Their gaits were the same from time to time, but nothing more different could be said about the girls.

The taller one, impeccably dressed, had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slightly golden hue to her skin. She walked with the confidence of one with incredible self awareness, that or false bravado.

The girl to her left who, half the time seemed to be leading, seemed much the opposite. She had short, dark hair, that had, even with its length, managed to fall in her eyes. Her eyes, as they were, were brown as well, and yet seemed uncannily different.

She was a good three inches shorter than the girl she was with, but was still above the average height. Yet, she carried herself almost furtively, as one not fully comfortable in her own skin, though by the lines on her face she had every right to be.

They walked inside a small café that blended into the scenery, and anyone who might have been watching them would have seen them disappear into another sea of unknown faces.

zxz brown haired girls' POV

My sister Cornelia and I were glad to finally be able to get away from work and the stress of being an adult. Not long ago we had been ignorant, naive little college students not yet knowing how large our world was soon to become. Sitting down at a booth in the café, Cornelia finally put her phone away, having finally finished her text. A waitress came up to us and asked for our orders.

I ordered hot chocolate in my usual abstinence from coffee and Cornelia rolled her eyes at me before ordering some triple chocolate tai cream something or other. Once more left to our devices, I found myself wondering why I had come with my sister on her rather random and impromptu trip to New York City of all places.

"Who were you texting?" I asked her. "Beth, she replied, you know how crazy she can be without me to mellow her out" she replied, using her best posh voice. Muffling my snort, I muttered an exasperated "so that's what you call last Halloween?". Blushing rather profusely, my lovely sister muttered something unintelligible before attempting to change the subject.

Moments later the waitress returned with my hot chocolate and Cornelia's coffee, promptly putting an end to our chatter. Taking a deep breath, my hand on my hot chocolate cup, I had the perfect vantage point to see a large feline shaped something barrel out of what I had assumed to be the storage room.

My shock lasted only long enough to keep me from automatically screaming. Such was not to be said of the others within the coffee shop. In an instance, chaos engulfed. I groaned at the building pressure in my head and caught Cornelia's eye just long enough to know that she was about to try something, and that I was about to help. Then she began shoving people out of the building, barking orders. I followed after her, helping to get the people out, all the while providing as much calm as I could.

Everyone was almost out the doors when the creature took action and pounced towards us. The people in front of, just out the door pulled it shut in fear, and the feline whatever it was rebounded off the more solid than they appeared doors.

The lock clicked, and while such was good for the people outside, it certainly didn't bode well for us. Cornelia was looking around, as frantic as I, but neither of us dared move.

"Sammy" Cornelia whispered frantically, as if asking what to do. "Remain calm", I muttered back to her "appears to be a large predator, feline in nature, best move for us right now is to not make any sudden movements and to appear calm until we actually are".

That seemed to calm Cornelia down and her breathing became less erratic. Her voice shaking slightly she asked "could you try that humming thing?" "I'll try", I answered and began to hum. As I hummed, I focused on calm, cool, collected, and let such roll off of me with the slight vibrations, like mist.

A strange thrumming was coming from what I currently dub nekofeline. For a moment I was afraid, and then I realized that the sound was reminiscent to that of purring. Slowly, the nekofeline relaxed first onto its haunches, and then into a very catlike nap position and closed its eyes.

Its tail twitched only slightly from side to side, and behind it, the store room door opened.

zxz Henry's POV

Why did I have to drive? I asked myself as I finally pulled our inconspicuous non marked white van up behind the café. It was supposed to be a routine retrieval, but reports say that two people were still trapped inside. The back door was already open, and we were suited up. Our state of the art stunners, designed by me, were charged and we were ready to go.

We had no drunken Tesla to contend to this time, not even Magnus who had some head of Sanctuary something or other to take care of was with us. It was just myself, Big Guy, Will, and Kate.

Quickly and quietly we entered through the store room door, I went first, prepared to shoot anything that moved. To our utmost surprise, there on the floor in front of us was the unidentified abnormal, that looked a lot like a giant mutant cat, asleep on the floor in front of us…purring.

On the other side of the room were two women, stock still, one of them humming. I looked questioningly at the others, but they looked as confused as I did. A tad bit nervously, I made my way over to the two girls, giving the cat thing a wide berth.

The two women looked an odd pair, the blonde one noticeably taller than the one with brown hair, both looking immensely nervous, but nowhere near the level of terror most would experience at the sight of not only the abnormal, but us as well.

"What is it?" asked the brown eyed and haired girl, shielding her obvious timidity with extreme curiosity. I smiled at her, while the blonde with her rolled her eyes said "careful, you'll never get her to stop asking questions now if you answer that one."

I laughed and said "I suppose I'll have to take the risk, seeing as I can't tell you much except that its an unnamed abnormal. "nekofeline" the brown haired girl murmured quietly. "What?" I asked, my face becoming a picture of puzzlement. "Nekofeline" said the blonde slowly, purposefully over enunciating, "that's what she's been calling it."

"Oh", I replied, "that's clever, maybe Magnus will let us name it that", I said as an almost after thought. "Now I'm going to have to ask you two to come with us, to where we're taking the nekofeline, its safe there".

The blonde shrugged her shoulders in assent, but the brown haired girl seemed for a moment deep in thought before asking "you won't hurt it will, you?", her eyes sought out not only my own, but the eyes of every member on my team, as if seeing the answer to the question in their eyes.

Slowly, I noticed, the humming that, until then, I had not identified as coming from her began to change in melody and volume, and the nekofeline began to stir. Still exceedingly calm, it followed us out to the truck and sat docile in the back.

The trip back to the Sanctuary began silently, but I doubted that it would remain so for long.

zxz Cornelia's POV

So, instead of being in some posh established as I had hoped to be hours ago, we were in a white van with a possibly killer tiger thingy riding to an unknown destination. Great, really great. Not only that, but the weirdo driving the van and my equally weird sister, whom I love with all my heart, are not subtly flirting with one another.

Sighing, I finally broke the silence "So…where are we going, how long will it take to get there, and can I leave by nine, I have reservations at a rather exclusive nightclub."

Samantha sighed and reprimanded me with a exasperated utterance of "Cornelia", but I waited for my answers all the same. The guy with the sandy blonde hair was the first to answer.

"It's a place called the Sanctuary, home to not only us but many creatures both similar and incredibly different from the, er, nekofeline, you've just come into contact with. We should arrive any moment now and, as for your nightclub, you'll just have to ask Magnus."

I sighed exasperatedly and watched as my sister and the driver exchanged furtive glances. "So", began the dark skinned girl, her bangles clinking on her arm "anybody up for quick introductions?"

Smiling bitterly I spoke without mincing my words, "I'm Cornelia, and she's Samantha, we're sisters, who are you?". "My name is Henry", said the man driving, his eyes briefly meeting mine before returning to Sammy and then to the road. "I'm Kate" said the dark skinned girl, and she flashed a wry smile.

"Will Zimmerman, at your service" said the blonde man who looked like he could use some sleep, "and I'm-" the hairy part man began before being cut off by the nekofeline letting out a strange roar, announcing our arrival.

After the unnamed man had taken the van around back to unload, Will, Kate, and Henry led us through the doors. The doors swung shut behind us. The room before us was incredibly large, seeming almost impossible to take in. A voice rang out in front of us, with a British accent "Welcome to the Sanctuary"

ZZzzZZ

End/Author's Note:

Hey, Willow here, hi hope you like the story so far, the plot had been bouncing around in my head for a while. This fan fiction is being uploaded on Christmas Eve as a present to the awesome friend its dedicated to, Jax, or dreamer girl as she tends to go by. Thanks for all the support, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat Out of Bag

Chapter Two: Cat Out of Bag

Disclaimer: The author has no rights to anything bearing resemblance to the incredibleness that is in its entirety Sanctuary nor any of its lovely characters. Basically, if it looks familiar, it probably belongs to somebody else. The oc's Sammy and Cornelia do however belong to Willow, though anyone foolish enough to ask can borrow them.

XXX

xxx Samantha's POV

Doctor Helen Magnus, that was her name. She ran this incredible facility, the Sanctuary, so aptly named. I walked between my sister and Henry as we walked down the corridors. This place was incredibly vast, its architecture impressive, but not even in the realms of awe that could be expressed for the creatures living within.

In a circular room were various doors, a strange machine in the middle, and what appeared to be, well, a mermaid. Definitely female, and in a tank. Cornelia looked at her and said very quietly, but surprisingly enough out loud, "hello Sally". I felt Sally's momentary confusion, and then her sudden rush of excitement.

Doctor Magnus looked curious, and the rest of them looked confused. Cornelia blushed faintly at having drawn attention to herself for what she had done. Not allowing the others to dwell on what had transpired, Helen ushered us all into the next room, into an extremely silent elevator, and up into what appeared to be her office.

Standing around, the tension in the room grew, only to be interrupted by a man with an almost shark like smirk entered the room. Doctor Magnus sighed and simply questioned the man "what now, Tesla?". The man whose name appeared to be Tesla only smirked wider and replied "well, I came to see the visitors of course, who are they, why are they here?"

Cornelia seemed annoyed at his mannerisms, and that in itself was humorous. "I'm Samantha" I said, "and this" I added, gesturing at my sister "is Cornelia". Tesla walked in an almost predatory circular motion around us before seeming to come to the conclusion that we would cause him no harm.

Henry added, before Tesla could begin asking more questions "they were there with the nekofeline, and they somehow managed to calm it down, so we figured we should bring them back here". Helen smiled at him and nodded her head before her smile became more wry and she said "nekofeline" questioningly. "That's what Samantha called it" replied Henry before asking "can we name it that? It sounds really cool."

Laughing now, she agreed. Then, growing more serious she addressed us. "It would probably be assumptious to require you to share your secrets with us without being given some information about us and the Sanctuary, so, any question?"

Immediately, Cornelia replied "so, let me get this right, this is a secret facility that protects weird creatures called abnormals? Without attempting to gain a profit from it?" "Yes" answered Magnus, her tone leaving no further questions on the matter.

Laughing, my charming sister inquired after any form of alcohol and a pouting Tesla begrudgingly poured her a cup from his own bottle with the endearing words "welcome to the Sanctuary, everything here should be taken with a grain of salt or large amounts of alcohol, I prefer the latter". Cornelia had raised her glass to that.

Quietly, in a voice more shaky than I would have liked, I asked the question I had been dying to know. Directing said question towards Henry I asked "so, what are you, I mean, you seem fully human except, your emotions are deeper, more profound, not that others aren't, its just sort of well…" I trailed off, not really sure if I had properly articulated my thoughts.

Henry looked momentarily startled, but then his face became hard. "Lycan, that's the common term for those like me, at least by our own kind". "Okay" I said, my voice portraying my worry that I had said something wrong. Seeing such, he added a murmured "It's not you, its just that a lot of people think differently after finding out that I'm an abnormal as well.

I smiled slightly and reached out to pat his arm, replying "your still the guy who was prepared to come in guns a blazing to save us, just like the a few hours ago when we first met, my initial impression of you must have been pretty on target".

Moving to stand in front of me, directly in front of my face, he asked, in a slightly harsher, nervous tone "oh, and what was that?" "that you were a brave and kind young man who came to my sister and my rescue. Thank you, by the way" and, looking at him, I saw that he was blushing, and that our faces were only a few inches apart.

Breaking up the sudden intense moment was Tesla and his comment of "not that this isn't sweet or anything, but don't we have better things to do?"

xxx Tesla POV

Great…more humans, even though, I guess I am human now. Still, they all seem so fragile, especially the two new females. The blonde one glared up at me before saying "would you stop staring, I feel like your waiting for me to pull a D I D".

My confusion, something I rarely felt, must have been evident on my face because she rolled her eyes and added "D I D, damsel in distress". Feeling almost as if I was the idiot in the situation I commented, "well you certainly fit the description, blonde hair, blue eyes, princess" I trailed off, injecting my words with as much snark as possible.

Smirking back at me, she said simply "at least I don't sparkle" and, as an after thought said "or have an abnormally large ego". The brunette next to her snickered and, for once having no witty comeback, settled for glowering, not sulking, glowering in their general direction.

If the blonde hadn't been so irritating, she would have been a nice addition to the team, something nice to look at, I mean. Seeing the calculating look in Magnus' eye, I groaned, these girls were here to stay, whether I liked it or not.

xxx Cornelia POV

"Why oh why couldn't Sammy have been normal" I asked myself, yes, hypocritical of me to say, but honestly, she attracts everything out of the ordinary from super geeks to wolf boy over there.

I myself might be a bit more than ordinary, but I hid it rather well, and it's not that she didn't, it's just that hers has always been a bit harder to hide. I had already taken a look around the room, not only through my eyes, but from everyone else's vantage point as well.

It was strange when I first discovered my abilities, I had been terrified out of my mind. I guess that was what tipped Sammy off, my fear. She had sat me down and asked me what was wrong, her motherly nature becoming as evident as the lines on her face.

I had told her, and she had explained to me her own abilities. She called it empathy, her gift, and she called my own by its given name, telepathy. Because of her I hadn't had to face it alone, the same could not be said of her.

After she had revealed to me her own powers, if you will, I started noticing the strain it put on her, just little things, but they made me feel blind. My powers didn't, they seemed to strip everyone I met of their sugar coating, leaving behind only the bare bones of the person.

Samantha was a good person, and, as much as I regret to say it, so was everyone else currently in the room, even the sparkly Tesla. Suddenly I noticed that the room had grown silent for a while, and my inner monologue and trip down memory lane halted.

Her eyes sad, Sammy murmured to me, "You've been projecting" and I muttered some rather choice words under my breath. Finally speaking aloud to my newly gained audience I stated "well at least that clears most of your questions up, does it not?"

A few nods, but I found the most reassuring was the wine Tesla poured me, as if knowing I needed it. Damn that man, how dare he share some semblance of niceties with me.

Well, the cat was officially out of the bag, damn.

xxx Henry POV

Well, that was certainly one way to find out about the girl's abilities. Not all that surprising considering Cornelia's communication with Sally earlier, what did surprise me about the blonde sister was her interaction with Tesla. If I didn't know the two of them better, I would call sexual tension, but that's ridiculous. Right?

Speaking of the possible ridiculous, I can't believe how sweet her sister is. She certainly seems a conundrum. Her appreciation for us trying to save her was touching, as was her concern for the nekofeline. And seriously, any chick who can come up with a name like that on the spot in a moment of terror, well, damn. Plus, she's pretty, in a sort of really, well, incredible way.

I mean, she's just…wow, and I don't even know her all that well yet. Still, definitely going to enjoy hanging out with her, especially if the glint in Helen's eye is any indicator of their staying.

Seriously not the best time to be having these thoughts, especially with a telepath in the room, but, its not as if I can help it.

xxx Kate's POV

Wow, you could cut the tension in the room with a plastic fork. Sexual tension that is, dog boy is crushing on the brunette and Tesla has already given wine to the blonde, seriously, what has the world come to.

From the inconspicuous glances Henry and Samantha were sending each other, I could tell they're digging each other, no need for telepathy there. Speaking of telepathy and the sister who has such, she and Tesla were, while less obvious, were still totally into each other, without even knowing yet.

Turning to Will I murmured "Fifty bucks on Tesla being with that blonde chick before either the brown haired girl or Henry manage to pluck up the courage to do something about the obvious sexual tension" "Your on" said Will, "there's no way either of the possibly soon to be Tesla party will be the first to cave."

Smirking at each other we shook on it before turning back to observe the situation before us. Not that I'd ever admit it, but I loved the glint Will got in his eye when he was excited about something almost as much as I loved him whispering in my ear.

Even if I lost the fifty bucks, this would be totally worth it.

XXX

End Note:

Well that was fun, hopefully all you lovely readers will have enjoyed that, and, if you have a spare moment might be guilt tripped into reviewing. So, yeah, any comments or ideas are always appreciated all you have to do to leave them is press the magnificent button below, so yeah, reviewing is like beauty, not needed, but appreciated. As always, this fic is dedicated to Jax/dreamergirl, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
